


Freedom

by On_The_Edge_of_Glory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_The_Edge_of_Glory/pseuds/On_The_Edge_of_Glory
Summary: He craved it. Needed it. Dreamed it. He never knew Freedom, it had always been just outside his reach, but he knew he wanted it. He wanted it more than anything in the world. With the world now over freedom seems only farther away, but maybe the Dixons can be the one to unlock the cell door and free Riley Peletier from this prison.





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Before you read: Carol isn't the mother of Sophia. She has a son instead named Riley, I did this in a way to have Daryl connect with Riley more. Daryl has two brothers, but the middle brother won't show up for a while. Lizzie and Mika aren't sisters in this and I made them a little ooc. They will also not show up right away. Sophia is also a little ooc and also won't show up right away. I don't want to give too much away right away, but the only Dixons in this right now are Daryl, Merle, and Charlie. The rest will come later. This will follow season 1 and 2, but I am changing a few things up and adding my own things in with it. I don't know how long this will be, but it might be long. I also haven't used this site too often, so I apologize if things aren't perfect.

He had been watching them for a while. He always is watching. Watching the woods for signs of walkers. Watching the water for its rhythmic flow. Watching the kids for any sign of danger given to them like he has always known was given to him. Watching the parents like a hawk, ready to snap the second a hand is raised. Watching the food sizzle while it cooks. Watching the way the water bubbles when being boiled.

But mostly he watches them. The Dixons. They are an interesting group. Merle is the oldest. He seems to be the most dangerous. With his loud boisterous voice, his big muscular body, his thunderous blue eyes. The man had a dirty humor. He was always saying provocative things, moving in a sexual way. And Riley often saw the man eyeing over the women in the group with interest, most of the men in the group did, but he didn't hide his interest. Despite his sexual innuendos he never touched the women, never crossed the line beyond joking and appraising. This is what Riley notices most.

Daryl is Merle's younger brother. He's a good ten years younger if Riley had to guess. He was also nothing like Merle. He was quiet and almost shy. He didn't like to draw attention to himself like his brother often did. He withdrew on himself, keeping a wall between outsiders and himself. It was something Riley did all too often. It made Riley even more interested in the group. The man normally kept his head down, but Riley often caught the man scanning the area, keeping on guard. Riley saw this man as the type to always know when danger arrives. He wasn't big and burly like Merle either. He was leaner and taller, more willowy.

Daryl has a daughter named Charlie. Charlie was an enigma beyond the usual puzzlement of Dixon. Charlie was quiet like her father, but she had the same dirty humor as her uncle. She lacked the 'sexual nature' of him. She was also short, petite, but Riley knew that she could still pack a hell of a punch. Shane Walsh had been the one to experience just how good of a punch that girl had when he had tried to order her around. She didn't like being dictated by anyone but her family and often hated being told what to do. Riley noticed when people told her to do something she did the opposite. She was definitely a defiant girl.

He enjoyed watching the Dixons because they interested him. They had the freedom to do what they wanted, and they did what they wanted without hesitation. Riley always wanted that freedom. That ability to choose his own life. "Riley, honey, are you hungry?"

Riley sighs as he looks at his mother. She had been so beautiful in her prime. He has seen the old photos. Now her hair had grayed, her face grown ashy and wrinkle-filled, her body worn and aged. She had been beautiful once, but he made her look old and as if she was wilting. She looked to be close to sixty, but she was only forty-three. She still has so much life in her, but no freedom to claim it. The years are slipping away on her. At this rate, she won't make it to sixty.

"Riley?"

"I'm okay, mom, I'm not hungry." He smiles because he knows it makes her feel better. He smiles because he know it brings her hope, hope that he won't end up broken like her. He smiles because it brings her happiness. But on the inside that smile feels like a piece of ice in his heart. It's fake. He feels like half of him is fake. His smiles, his laugh, his happiness. All fake. All because of him.

"Okay." His mother smiles, kissing his cheek before grabbing the basket of clothes to wash. Riley's eyes instantly moved around the camp, his heart racing. "He's resting." His mother told him. She must have seen the panic in his eyes. He had to keep the man in sight. If he couldn't see him then he'll panic. It's easier to protect himself and his mother when the man is in his sight at all time. "I'll be back..." She stares at Riley and he can see the worry and pain in her blue eyes. She's too young to worry this much. She's too young to feel this much pain. It hurts Riley to see it. "Stay out of trouble." Stay out of his way. That's what she really wanted to say, but Riley knew this already, so he nods.

"I will." He promises. His mother gave him one last smile before wondering off. His eyes move to the Dixons once more.

"Hey, Riley, did you want to play with us?" Riley pulls his eyes away from the family and towards the teen in front of him. Carl was the same age as Riley and for some reason, he has made it his responsibility to include Riley in everything that Carl did with the other kids.

"Aren't you a little old to play?" Riley asks as he eyes the ball in Carl's hands. Riley never played growing up. I never really was a kid, Riley thought as he eyes the ball once more. He grew up too fast. He never played kickball, never watched cartoons, never colored. He spent his life walking on eggshells and acting more grown-up than most adults acted.

"Riley, we're sixteen, we can still have fun. I used to play basketball in school before all of this. I wonder if Shane would be able to take the time to make us up a hoop or something. I'd love to play basketball again." Riley frowns as Carl says this. Riley never did sports, not because he was not good-he was great actually-but he hated staying away from home longer than needed. He hated leaving her with him. 9 to 3. That was his work schedule. Riley left for school at 7 and didn't get home until 4. That gave the man three hours alone with her. Three hours to do whatever he wanted.

"I'm fine." Riley says as he returns his gaze back to the family, but much to his surprise Daryl's eyes were on him.

"Boy." Riley flinches as he hears him. Freedom over. Reality back in place.

"I can't play, Carl. My dad isn't feel good. Gotta take care of him." Riley says before standing up and start towards his tent. Each step hurt. Each step was like a knife being twisted in his chest. Each step he lost a little bit of freedom. How much longer until he lost it all? Just like his mother.


	2. Pain

Riley licks his split lip as his eyes once again scan the area around him. His back hurt a lot. He can feel the blood sticking to his shirt. He had to change his shirt three times already, but he didn't tell his mother that. She always had this heartbroken, guilty, pain look every time she saw Riley's back and saw how much pain he was in. The only sign that Riley was hurting was his occasional flinches and grimaces and the way he limped every time he walked. His ankle was a bit swollen, his back burned from the pain, his lip was split, but thankfully no longer bleeding, his eye was bruising. But that was the only physical signs of damage. He could keep everything, but his lip hidden. Even the burning agony deep inside.

When Riley deemed the air safe, he started for his mother who was hanging up their wet clothes. Riley pushes his bangs to cover his left eye as he starts for his mother. "Need help?" She turns and looks at him. He forces a smile, causing the pain in his lip to grow. It was dark out. He could only hope she won't see the split lip or the flinch of pain until the morning. She doesn't.

"No, I got it, kiddo. Where's your father." He fights back the urge to correct her. It was Ed. It has been for a long time. Not dad, daddy, papa, father, or any of that. It was Ed.

"Sleeping." His mother nods, a sign of relief coming to her eyes. Dark thoughts entered Riley's mind as they normally did when he looked at his mother. It would be so easy. He was passed out drunk. Riley could easily go in there and end their suffering, but how would his mother look at him afterward. How would she look at him knowing he killed his father-killed Ed.

"We're going to be okay, Riley." Riley lifts his head and looks up at his mother, forcing another fake smile.

"I know, mom. We're going to be just fine." He smiles. She smiles back, falling for the positive voice he was forcing. Deep down he knew they weren't. It was just a matter of time. One slip up and there won't be Riley and Carol. There will be just blood and broken bones.

"I'm going to finish this up and then I'll make food for you."

"Okay, I'm going to run down to the creek real quick and freshen up." She gives him a worried look, but he just smiles and heads off down the road to the creek. When he gets there he makes sure it's deserted before pulling off his long-sleeved shirt. He can't help the cry of pain that escapes him as he peels the shirt away from his scarred back. Tears roll down his face as he lets out a shaky breath. He hands are shaking so badly as he tries to unbuckle his pants. He never let Ed see the tears, the shakes, the pain. He doesn't let him hear the screams.

Riley's weak ankle gives out, causing him to fall to his knees onto the hard ground. He keeps his head down as his brown eyes filled with tears. With his mother nowhere in range to see his break down or hear it, he lets it go. He lets out all the emotions he keeps hidden day after day and he, for once, embraces his pain.

His shoulders shake as he sobs. Sobs for his pain, for his mother's suffering, for the hell he has been living. He doesn't care that it makes him look weak and pathetic. No one is around to see him fall apart.

The sound of branch snapping, causing Riley's to sobs to silence and his head to snap up. His broken brown eyes meet the understanding blue of Daryl Dixon. Neither say anything as Daryl puts his things down and makes his way over. Riley doesn't see pity or sympathy. He sees understanding and comfort.

Daryl pulls out a clean rag from his back pocket, he wets it, and gentle, ever so carefully, begins to wash Riley's back. He washes away the blood and pieces of flesh that stuck to the blood, but had been long since ripped away from the rest of his flesh. He washes the deep scars of the belt that was taken to Riley only hours ago. He washes away the pain and the suffering of that day. He was so gentle and careful that it made Riley let out a broken sob. The hand on his back stilled as Riley tries to fight back the tears. "You ain't gotta hold back on my account." The man says in a whisper, his voice deep and comforting. "I ain't gonna judge you." That was all it took for Riley to start crying once more.

Daryl finishes clean Riley's wounds and much to Riley's surprise, Daryl pulls the boy into his arms. Riley never had the honor of having a father to comfort him, to tell it was going to be okay, to hold him when he was feeling down. The feeling of this man's strong arms wrapped protectively around him made Riley feel safe, something he has never felt before. Riley clung to the man, burying his face in the man's dirty shirt. They sat there for who knows how long. Daryl just held the boy as Riley cried ever tear for every scar that marred his body and heart. He held the boy until Riley had calmed down and was reduced to soft sniffles. They sat there for another long moment before Daryl finally, slowly, pulled away from Riley. Riley let him, but he so missed the comforting hug of the man the second it was gone.

Riley swallowed back his emotions, locking them back down as if he hadn't just broken down. He didn't say anything to Daryl as he stood up on shaky legs and pulls his shirt back over his head. "Thank you." Riley's voice was void of any emotions. He didn't bother putting up the fake cheerful act that he does with his mother. He knew the man would see through it and he knew it would be pointless to hide anything from this man. But after crying for so long he felt nothing, but numb. He prefered to feel this. To feel this numbness because it felt better than to feel the pain and heartache that dug into him every day.

Riley lifts his head and looks at Daryl one last time before turning and making his way back up the hill. He doesn't look back, he just kept walking, letting his walls build back up. When he reached his mother all evidence of anything being wrong was gone and the same fake cheerful smile was back on his face. "I'm starving. What's for supper?" Riley asks as he notices Daryl pass by, the man's eyes on him. Riley knew in that moment that Daryl knew exactly what Riley was going for. He knew Riley's pain. He understood it.


	3. Introductions

Daryl watched the boy for a while after what happened at the creek. He started to notice startling things. For one thing, the boy acted so happy and cheerful, but Daryl saw the pain in his eyes. He saw it in the way the boy carried himself. He saw it in how the boy looked at his mother. Daryl saw fear evident on the boy's face in how he always scanned the area until it landed on the fat slob of a father he had. Daryl saw how the boy flinched and jumped every time someone so as much touched him. The boy was terrified and in pain. But if that wasn't enough to make Daryl's blood run cold the cutting was. He only got a glimpse, but when the boy had reached for the bowl Daryl saw it. The deep red cuts going up his arms, which were normally hidden beneath his long sleeved, but Daryl saw them. He saw it all.

He felt the pain in his back grow further and further, like a phantom of the past. This boy was in every way just like Daryl. He had a father that took a belt to him. He had a father that punched his teeth out. He had a father that kicked and punched the living daylight out of this boy. He had the life that took Daryl years to get out of. What hurt Daryl the most was how this boy handled it. He didn't sit and break down, except for that one time that Daryl witnessed, but he took every insult, every punch, every kick. He took it all and pretended to be happy all to protect his mother. Daryl had seen the boy get between his father and mother without the latter noticing. Daryl saw how the boy always kept his eyes on his mother, watching and protecting her. Not once did he give in to the pain and submit to the man. He didn't let his pain show. He forced smiles, laughs, cheerfulness all to keep his mother going. He suffered so that his mother didn't have to. That's what hurt Daryl the most.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Daryl pulls his eyes away from the boy and looked at his brother. Normally Merle was cracking some sick joke, eyefucking some woman in camp, or teasing Daryl, but right now Merle looked worried and concern. He was being the big brother that looked after the little brother. Merle only ever showed this protective and worried sign a few times. One of those times had been when he put a bullet between their father's eyes.

Daryl glances back at the kid, who was staring right at him. The boy looked so young at that moment. His brown doe eyes looked so big and innocent. His chestnut hair looked so boyish. The kid's skinny, lean, and tall body looked so small and fragile at this moment. He looked so broken and scared. It hurt Daryl to look at the boy. Hurt him to see the obvious hell the kid is going through.

"Daryl." Daryl glances at his brother. "What's wrong?" Merle's voice went soft, the sign that he was beyond worried.

"See that boy?" Daryl asked, motioning towards the kid.

"Yeah?" Merle raises an eyebrow. "What about him."

"We got matching scars." Daryl says as he looks back down at the rabbit that he has been skinning. He glances up to see Merle had gone pale and rigid.

"The kid's getting beaten?"

"So's the mother." Daryl says. "The boy's been taking it for her." He could see the anger brewing in Merle's eyes. Neither brother could stand abuse. They hated it. They lived through it.

"How do you know?" Merle asks. Daryl knew he would. They needed proof before they go bashing skulls.

"I cleaned them myself." Daryl watches Merle swallows the lump in his throat.

"What's wrong? Did Merle get his first period?" The two Dixon men turned to see Charlie walking over.

"It's nothing, baby." Daryl says as he wraps an around his daughter, pulling her onto his lap. She wraps her arms around her father and rests her head on his chest.

"You sure, daddy?"

"Yeah, honey, nothing for you to trouble yourself with." Daryl kisses the top of her head, closing his eyes as he feel the need to protect her even more.

"I love you, sweetheart, you know that, right?" Charlie pulls back and looks up at him.

"Dad, you're starting to worry me. You're not bit are you."

"Do you see that boy over there?" Daryl asks, pointing out the young boy who was back to the fake smiles as he talked to his mother.

"Who? Riley?" Riley, that was his name.

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"I want you to watch out for him."

"Watch out for him?"

"Yeah, can you do that for me, please?" Daryl watches as his daughter looked from him to the boy. Daryl couldn't help, but smile as he looked at her. She was so beautiful. Wild red curls, big baby doll blue eyes, pale freckled skin. She was so small and petite in his arms. She was his baby girl.

"Yeah, I can do that." She says as she looks back at her dad. "If you tell me why."

"Just do what your father tells you, Charlette." Merle says gruffly, a troubled expression on his face. Charlie looks at her dad.

"Daddy, what's going on? Please talk to me." Daryl kisses her temple.

"Nothing for you to worry yourself over, baby doll. Just do me this favor."

"Okay." She slips off his lap and starts for the boy without another word.

"She's a good kid." Merle says, causing Daryl to look at him. "You did good raising her, Daryl. You're a good father."

"I just don't want to be like him."

"You aren't Will, Daryl. And you never will be." Daryl looks at Merle and manages a smile.

"Neither are you."

~

Charlie walks over, still confused why her father wanted her to keep an eye on this boy, but she did as she was told and flops down beside him. "I'm Charlie." She introduces, causing Riley and his mother to look at her. "Charlette Mackenzi Dixon, but I prefer Charlie Kenzi Dixon. You can just call me Charlie."

"Riley." The boy says after getting a look from his mother.

"I know." She smiles. "Dad says I'm observant. I see all, hear all." She tries to make her voice sound haunting, causing Riley to chuckle, but to Charlie's ears it sounded forced. "Figured I'd go and start making friends. Dad says I'll be here for awhile."

"Are you hungry?" Charlie smiles at the woman. Charlie had been watching the women of this camp for awhile. Carol, from what Charlie has seen, is a sweet and caring woman. She didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"No thanks, my dad gave me a raccoon earlier. Have you ever had raccoon soup?" She asks, getting a shake of the head from both Peletiers. "It's delicious. People think this is the end of the world, but I'm getting all my favorite meals, how can it be that bad." Carol laughs, giving the redhead a smile. "What about you? What's your favorite animal to eat?"

"I'm afraid most we've eaten are cows, pig, chicken, and turkey."

"Oh, all the usual. Tell you what, I'll have dad go hunt a raccoon again tomorrow. You have to try my daddy's soup. He makes it real good." Charlie smiles.

"I'm sure he does. Who's your father?" Carol asks, causing Charlie to grin.

"Come on, I'll go introduce you all to him." Charlie stood up and grabbed both Carol's and Riley's hands, not missing the flinch from Riley, and started leading them over to her uncle and father. "Daddy this is Carol and her son Riley. Carol, Riley, this is my father Daryl and my uncle Merle." She smiles as she points them out to the Peletiers. Her father was in the middle of skinning a squirrel when Charlie walked over. His blue eyes lifted and met Carol's. Charlie watches as a blush spreads across Carol's cheeks.

No, Charlie didn't liked Carol, she really liked her.


	4. Disgust

Carol stares at Daryl, her heart pounding in her chest. The man's blue eyes are so intense. She has never seen eyes quite like this. They look as exploded shards of ice. The man was like nothing she has ever seen before. He was tall, rugged, handsome. He was nothing like Ed was. The man was dressed in a flannel, the sleeves cut off to reveal his strong muscular arms, a pair of dirty jeans that shaped his ass and groin nicely, and a pair of boots that look like it could kick your teeth out. His hair is a chestnut color and looks so soft. It was spiked up in odd angles from the heat and sweat, his finger constantly running through it. The man was perfect and absolute sin. No man should be so good looking. "Nice to meet ya." His voice sent chills down her spine. It was rough, deep, sexy. Carol swallowed the lump in her throat.

Riley cleared his throat, his arm bumps into hers to look like an accident, but Carol could practically feel the tension in from just that. She turns away from the blue eyes and looks over where Riley was looking. There was Ed. Carol felt disgusted as she looked at him. When she first met Ed there had been feeling. She had liked Ed. She thought she loved him. That love died over the years of abuse and hate that man gave her. Now she doesn't smile and her eyes don't shine with affection upon looking at him. No, now they shine with hatred and disgust. The man was a fat slob and she hated everything about him. She hated how he smelt of cheap alcohol, body odor, nasty cigar nicotine smoke, and crap. She still thinks he doesn't bath even after the many years of her trying to persuade him too.

Carol reals in her emotions before forcing a smile to her lips. "It's getting late, it was nice meeting you." Carol says before grabbing Riley's arm and leading him away from the Dixon family and towards Ed. It was about the time for bedtime anyway. "Riley, go get ready for bed." Carol whispers as she sees the anger on Ed's face.

"Mom, I was hoping you'd lay with me." Riley says with an innocent look on his face. Carol hated Riley trying to get between Ed and her.

"Riley, go to bed. I'll be with you after." Riley huffs before heading into the tent. Ed grabs Carol's arm and leads her away from the tent. She was painfully aware of the enchanting blue eyes her.

"What the fuck were you doing bitch." Ed snarls, backhanding Carol once they reached the creek and out of everyone's sight. Carol feel to the ground, her lip bleeding as her forehead wet from the water. "You thought you could go be Dixon's whore?" Carol squeezes her eyes as fear, anger, and disgust fills her. Disgust that she lets this man break her. Anger that the man that vowed 'until death to us part' would hurt her. Fear in what the man could do. "I'll show you who you belong to. Get up. Get up!" He growls as he grabs her by the arm and yanks her back up.

He forces her back up the hill and into the tent. As she enters she is hit with the sickening odor that is distinctly Ed. The tent is a pigsty with clothes everywhere, beer cans, and dirt from Ed's boots.

Ed pushes her to their part of the tent and forces her down on the ground. She glances at Riley, hoping he was fast asleep, but he wasn't. He never is. He had his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. Tears ran down Carol's cheeks. No kid should have to witness their mother being raped.

The sound of Ed's zipper makes Carol squeeze her eyes shut. Ed rips her pants off her and forces her onto her stomach. He pushes in without even warning her. He tears through her pussy as he thrusts into her at a brutal pace filled with the most pain and agony that anyone can give. He makes it feel as if he his tearing her body in two. He thrusts with grunts and groins before his hot, sticky, repulsive seed fills her. Once he's done he zips his pants back up and moves to lay down for bed, leaving Carol laying that in intense pain. Carol brings her pillow to her face as she tries to smother her sobs, but one slips out.

"Mom?" Riley moves towards her. He covers her with a blanket and rifles through his bag. He hands her two red pills and a bottle of water. "I'm going to go wet this rag." Riley says as he grabs a cloth from his bag and slips out of the tent. Carol drinks the water and washes the pills down. Feeling awful that her son is taking care of her.

~

Riley gets down to the creek and begins to wet the rag. His hands are shaking and he keeps having to wipe the tears to be able to see. He sniffles and stands back up. He turns and starts up the hill. Everyone is already in bed and Riley feels a spike of anger at how all of them are willing to crawl into their tents and ignore the yelling and crying coming from Riley's tent.

His eyes catch a flicker of fire, causing him to turn. The Dixons have a fire going, but it is only the brothers, Charlie had gone to bed already. Riley finds his feet heading to them before he can think otherwise. His hands are still shaking and his face is tearstained. At the sound of his footsteps, both Dixons look over at him.

Riley doesn't know why he came over. He doesn't know what to say or what to do. He just stands there, tears still running down his cheeks. The older of the Dixons watch Riley with anger in his eyes. It makes Riley even more upset. Was Merle mad that Riley was standing there? Invading their space? Or was he mad that Riley was near them in general?

"Riley?" Daryl questions as he slowly stands up. "What's wrong?" Daryl slowly crouches in front of the boy, his hand covering his. "You're shaking." Riley sniffles. What does he say to Daryl?

"Why didn't you think twice about my scars?" He tries to think of something to say and that comes out instead. Daryl didn't hesitate to help Riley with his scars, he didn't get upset over them, he didn't question them. He just accepted them. Daryl lifts his blue eyes to Riley's brown ones.

"Because I have them too." Riley sobs in relief as he hears that. Daryl was like him. He was scarred and broken. Daryl pulls the boy in his arms, causing Riley to wrap his arms around Daryl. "Did he hurt you again?"

"No." Riley whispers.

"Your mom?" Riley nods and sniffles. Daryl pulls back, holding Riley by the shoulders. "When he goes to hurt either of you, Riley I want you to come find me no matter what."

"What if you're hunting?"

"Then find Merle." Riley's eyes go to the older Dixon, who slowly approched him.

"Where is he?"

"Merle-"

"He hurt them again, Daryl, we can't ignore it." Daryl's go to Riley's.

"He's in the tent." Riley whispers, causing Merle to nod and stand up.

"Merle-"

"He raised his belt to Riley and he raised a hand to his woman." Merle growls. "This ends tonight."


End file.
